


When We Drive

by A (AILiSeki)



Series: The Flammable Fragments [14]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Gen, LS:TUA, Ms. K and the two orphans, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-07-23 02:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/A
Summary: VFD recruitment always goes the same way.





	When We Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://virtualfindingsdocumented.tumblr.com/post/184090341129/made-up-fic-title-when-we-drive).

All she could see in front of her were miles and miles of a desolate landscape. She knew she would not be followed, as no one had expected what she did.

She would have preferred if she hadn’t need to be so drastic in the recruitment, but being fired gave her no choice. The children were quiet, but if she looked in the rear view mirror she could see the uncertainty and - dare she say - fear in their eyes.

* * *

_"Where do you think they are taking us?" She had whispered to her brother, while holding her other brother in her arms._

_Her brother hesitated to answer._

_"I don’t know." He finally confessed._

_"Will we be alright, Jacques?"_

_He didn’t know how to answer._


End file.
